User talk:TheUltimateBlur
Hey you. Yeah, you. Your mom said that she would've gotten you an abortion. 22:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) So to prove a point, you steal my account? LOL YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS! TheUltimateBlur (talk) 01:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC)TheUltimateBlurTheUltimateBlur (talk) 01:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Says the idiot who was born and hit his head onto the concrete floor and grew up to become a nomad like yourself. 04:57, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, the people of 4chan have put you on your shit list, so you can kiss your crappy computer good-bye: https://boards.4chan.org/s4s/ 15:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) You made a mistake. You do know i'm part of Anonymous right? lol you fucking dumbass... touch me and they'll do anything they please. I won't even need to see it. Now get lost. ~Blur I can touch you whenever I want, and 4chan won't even try to believe you., you little wannabe bitch. And I don't make mistakes, so why don't YOU get lost and jump off a cliff. 19:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC)The The main question is why the fuck did you even make this page? To idolize me? That's really awesome. But if I were you, i'd shut the fuck up and actually go back to try getting a life rather than sit here and play 3yr old to somebody obviously older than you. Get lost. Next move and I flood this site that way I can get banned and you don't have to keep wasting my time. Oh no, I'm sooo scared, don't hit me with your LOIC. YEAH RIGHT. Do what you wish, I'll only laugh at you, even the 4chan, just by looking at one of the people, will laugh at you, so you're the one wasting time. EVER. So go cry in a corner with your LOIC and put a cyanide pill inside your mouth, prick. 20:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't listen to the guy above. He's an ass. Anyway, I'm an anti Sonic fan! Is there any way I can contact you via e-mail? I wanna share my hate to Sonic and the stupid wiki as well! :D -Anti Sonic Fan Haha you can't even fire the LOIC because you're too much of a pussy. And even if you DO try to "flood" it, it will most likely never work. Your attempt at making a so-called LOIC attack to the site and me if failure at its finest. Also, 4chan doesn't require attention whores like yourself, so do the world a favor and have someone shoot your fucking head off because you don't deserve to be born under your mother's womb. Also, your mom is a prostitue, no wonder she gave birth to an abomination such as yourself. How sad and pitiful you are, little pussy. 21:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, what now? Say I'm a 3-year old, when in reality, you're nothing more than a poor, lifeless bastard who claims that he can launch an LOIC attack on a site, which proves to be ineffective. Go ahead and tell 4chan. Even they don't like you whatsoever, they know that you are nothing more than a poor, pathetic loser who's always been spanked by your drunk daddy. Also, you think you work in a military? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh! You may think you work in a military, but you're just nothing more than a pitiful guy who's always flipping burgers at some fast food restaurant and can't even make a living by earning money. Your occupation should actually be having raped multiple times by a monkey. Face it; you can use LOIC, yet in reality, it'll never work. I will laugh at your pitiful misery and you'll be staring at your mirror wishing that you would've killed yourself while you had the chance, insignificant little bitch. Have a nice day (in other words, have fun commiting suicide). 04:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Your occupation is military, and yet you have a sexual affair with your mother, who is also a prostitute? Oh wow. No wonder you never had a girlfriend. Plus, the LOIC thing... it's nothing more than your failed effort to intimidate people, as LOIC guarantees no success into DDoS'ing the site. So do the world a favor and get eaten alive by a bear. No one likes you, not even 4chan likes you. They said a lot of things about you and they want you dead P.S.: Also, I had sex with your prostitute of a mother. Mmm she is so hot. Too bad you couldn't have any. Prick. OH NOES! MY MOM BECAME A STRIPPER!!! I CAN'T SERVE IN THE MILITARY!!! The Ultim5t3 Blur (talk) 00:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC)